For Want of a Sister
by Blu Rose
Summary: Despite having the same mother, Lucina never really considered Morgan to be her brother due to never having one in her own time. But when Morgan desperately wants to remember his sister, she can't help but want to aid him. (A different take on a series of Support conversations between siblings Lucina and Morgan.)


**Author's Note:** **It's my first new fan fiction of 2017! Happy New Year! (Who cares if it's belated? Let me have this, please…) I actually started playing FE: Fates during the first week of the New Year—specifically Birthright, but it got my mind on Awakening. So I wound up doing another fan-made support for Awakening. Or rather, I redid the support series that Lucina has with the characters that are her siblings, but geared towards Morgan's memory loss. I hope you enjoy.**

 **( Side Note: The story's arranged into four sections to match FE: Fates' supports being capable of A+ rank.)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own the Fire Emblem series. Only this story._**

 ** _Summary : Despite technically having the same mother, Lucina never really considered Morgan to be her brother due to never having one in her own time. But when Morgan desperately wants to remember his sister, she can't help but want to aid him. (A different take on the series of Support conversations between Lucina and Morgan.)_**

 **X-X-X**

It should have been a normal day like any other for Lucina. She trained, she did her duties around camp, and she assisted in the minor skirmish that occurred when a group of Risen dared to attack a nearby town. But through it all, she felt as if something was watching her. Quite frankly, it was unnerving and had put her on edge. She had thought that it was paranoia fueled by her imagination until later that evening, when as she was walking back to her tent to retire, she heard a sound that was _too_ close to her.

"AH-CHOO!"

In what seemed like a flash, Lucina had drawn Falchion from its sheath, turned on her heel, and made to stab the source of the noise. Luckily, she stopped her blade in time just seconds before it hit Morgan in the heart. "Morgan! Oh, goodness… You frightened me for a moment. …Morgan?"

Morgan had frozen in place and paled from the shock of having a weapon pointed at him. Lucina put away the sword and that seemed to snap him out of his shock. " _You_ were frightened?! I was almost stuck like a _boar_!"

"I'm sorry. I've been a bit on edge today… I think there's an enemy in our midst that may be spying on us," Lucina said as she looked out of the corner of her eye warily.

"Oh, that wasn't an enemy. That was me."

Lucina stared at the blue-haired young man in with an annoyed look. " _You_? Morgan!"

Morgan raised his hands defensively. "I'm sorry if I made you worry, but I've been observing you to learn more about you, sister."

Lucina's expression was difficult to read for Morgan. She looked as if she had regained her calm, "Oh. Of course. You…lost most of your memory."

It had honestly come as a shock to Lucina when the Shepherds had come across Morgan. Here was a young man claiming to be another child from the future, the son of Lucina's mother and father and in turn, her brother. The problem was that Lucina didn't _have_ any siblings. She had been her parents' only child, so suddenly having to call someone who was a relative stranger her brother was confusing. Why, it often slipped Lucina's mind that they were somehow related.

Lucina frowned, remembering what the problem at hand was. "If you want to learn about me, you should talk to me, not _spy_ on me."

"Sorry, sorry!" Morgan apologized as he bowed his head. "I wanted to try and remember you, so I thought 'maybe all I need to do is spend some time with Lucina'! But it seemed as if you were always busy doing something or other, so I thought I could just…watch you from afar and learn about you _that_ way! But I got nothing but a cold and knowledge that you break a _lot_ of things when you're training."

The blue-haired woman blushed from embarrassment for a moment before folding her arms across her chest. "Morgan… As I've told you before, I have no siblings in the future where I come from. If you have a sister, then I'm sorry, but…I am _not_ her."

Morgan sighed and closed his eyes. "…But even so, we technically _are_ brother and sister. We have the same mother and father, even if they aren't _exactly_ the same. Which is why I wanted to…um…spend time with you!" The young tactician said as a smile broke out across his face. "I want us to do the sorts of things that brothers and sisters do! Maybe then, I can remember you—I mean, _my_ Lucina."

"Brother and sister…" It was Lucina's turn to close her eyes as she fell into thought. Did she ever want a sibling when she was a little girl? It didn't seem likely. She always had one of the other children to play with. The idea of playing at brother and sister seemed pointless, but then Lucina opened her eyes to look at Morgan, who was staring down at the ground with a sad, thoughtful expression as he wrung his hands. Unlike her, he only remembered his mother and memories connected to his mother specifically. Lucina couldn't begin to fathom how awful it would feel if she had returned to the past with no memory of her friends and family. "…Alright, Morgan. If it will help you remember," Lucina began with a calm expression, "I'd be happy to spend time with you."

Morgan looked up at Lucina, the light appearing in his eyes once more. "Really?! Oh, thank you, Lucina! I mean, _sister_! Thank you sister for agreeing to spend time with me! Let's get together tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow it is, then." A small smile appeared on Lucina's face as she waved goodbye to Morgan before he ran off, saying something about _'reviewing sibling activities'_. When he was out of sight, the smile still remained on her face. "A brother… I wonder how this will go?"

 **X-X-X**

In the days that followed after Morgan and Lucina's agreement to act as if they really were siblings, they did several activities together. They trained together, they did their duties around camp together, they battled together, they went shopping in town together—it was harder to give a time when they _weren't_ around each other than when they were. And to Lucina's surprise…it wasn't bad. When she first agreed, it was for Morgan's sake. She assumed the experience would be as bizarre as Morgan's attempts to remember their father and bond with their mother, but it was all surprisingly… _normal_.

At least until one day, when she once again felt as if someone was staring at her as she was training. She stopped swinging her sword to take a breath and sigh. "…Morgan."

"Hey, Lucina," came Morgan's voice from behind her, sounding dejected.

Lucina turned around to look at the young tactician, who was staring at her with a frown and an upset expression. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Morgan's answer caused the blue-haired woman to stare in confusion, so he continued, "I thought that by spending time together, it would trigger a memory of you—I mean, my sister. But it's been days and I can't remember a thing about you—by which I mean my sister. I'm starting to wonder if I even _have_ a sister." His expression suddenly became panicked as his eyes widened. "Wh-what if Father isn't even _my_ father?! Heavens, it's all falling apart now!"

"Morgan, calm down! You're overreacting!"

Although he had calmed down a bit, Morgan still looked upset. "Anyway, since my plan was a failure, we don't have to hang around together anymore or call each other brother and sister."

Lucina stared at the blue-haired tactician, wanting to choose her next words carefully. "…If it's your relation to father and I that has you so distraught, you shouldn't be worried. At the very least, we share the same mother."

"But I want to remember _more_ than just Mother. I mean…I _might_ have siblings or I may not. I naturally _have to_ have a father in order to exist… I want to know if I have any fond memories of them, or even _bad_ memories!" Morgan sighed. "N-never mind. I won't bother you anymore with this sibling stuff, Lucina. See you later." He turned around and walked away, slumped over in depression while Lucina stared sadly at his back.

 **X-X-X**

Although they still participated in battles together as a pair, it had been days since Morgan actually spoke to Lucina about something that didn't have to do with strategy, duties, and messages from others for her. Ordinarily, Lucina would have been hurt and upset by the sudden way that Morgan was trying to block her out of his life now. But she had been too busy thinking of something she considered of great importance to the young tactician to speak to even speak to him until that afternoon.

"Lucina! I'm here!" Morgan called out as he entered the barracks. "Mother said you wanted to train with me, so here I am." He stopped walking when he noticed Lucina sitting on a log in the middle of the room. "…There's a log in the room."

"Yes. There is," Lucina answered simply.

"… _Why_ is there a log in the room?"

"Because we're going to use it to confirm something."

"And that is…?"

Lucina stood up and approached Morgan, staring him in the eye for a few seconds before drawing Falchion and holding it out to him, hilt first. "Morgan, we're going to see if you can use Falchion."

"Huh?! But I'm not—!"

"Only a select few of the exalt's bloodline have been able to wield it. If you can use Falchion and cut that log in two, it's proof that you and I are siblings." _'Or relatives at the very least.'_

"And if I _can't_ , this will have been a huge waste of time."

Lucina shook her head and smiled. "No, it won't. I believe in you, Morgan." Of course, the chances of one being capable of wielding the Falchion were very, very rare, but who knew? Maybe Morgan _did_ have the potential to wield it.

Morgan stared at the blue-haired woman with wide eyes before looking at the sword being offered to him. He took hold of Falchion and approached the log. Morgan held the sword out in front of him and raised it up in the air. But as he was about to cut it in half, he saw something crawl up on top of the log from behind it, right in his line of sight. Something so grotesque, horrifying and monstrous that he couldn't help screaming in terror. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Morgan?! What's the matter?!" Lucina asked, too busy looking at Morgan to look at the creature on the log.

"A…a…roach!"

Whatever bit of concern she felt towards her brother became pure skepticism. "A bug. You're scared of a mere bug?"

"I like bugs! I _love_ bugs! I _hate_ roaches! And this one's the most terrifying thing I've ever seen!" Morgan exclaimed as he pointed Falchion at the roach on the log.

Lucina turned her head to look at the log and her face quickly shifted to the same disgusted expression that Morgan had. "Gods, that's a roach?! It's _huge_! It's almost as big as my hand!"

"See?! Kill it, Lucina! Kill it!" The young tactician pleaded.

"Why do _I_ have to kill it?!" Lucina asked, suddenly frightened with the prospect of having to kill the behemoth of a roach. "Why can't you think of a way to kill it?!"

"Because there's only one strategy for killing insects and that's to _squish them_! Besides, you're the older sibling! It's the older sibling's job to protect the younger sibling! What would our parents say if you let a roach kill your little brother?!"

"I doubt the roach will _kill_ you, Morgan."

As if to prove her wrong, the roach took flight and flew at Morgan. His reaction was to scream and swing Falchion like a madman, all sense of how to properly wield a sword replaced with frightened flailing done with his eyes closed. "Take that! And that! And _that_!" Of course, the roach managed to somehow dodge his attacks with unnatural ease, but that may have been because Morgan was attacking with his eyes closed. Eventually, the roach changed targets and began flying towards Lucina.

"EEEEEK!" Lucina's scream made Morgan open his eyes in time to see the roach flying towards her. From a combination of reflexes and fear, Lucina reached for Falchion to shoo away the monstrous bug, only to wind up grabbing air. She watched in horror as the roach drew closer.

"NOOOO! You won't have my sister, foul thing!" Morgan screamed as he ran after the roach and swung falchion downward. The roach couldn't evade in time and was sliced in half down the middle. Morgan was too busy flailing wildly with his eyes closed once again to notice that the roach had died after the first swing, but Lucina had.

"Morgan…" Lucina spoke, surprised by what she saw. "That was amazing!"

"HA! HYAH! ARGH!"

" _MORGAN_!" Lucina raised her voice to get her brother's attention and snap him out of his frenzy. "You did it! You actually used Falchion to cut the roach in half instead of just smashing it!"

Morgan blinked in surprise before noticing the remains of the defeated roach. He suddenly smiled. "Oh! I guess I did! Hooray for me! Not only did I slay the monster, Falchion likes me!"

The blue-haired woman laughed, "I suppose you could say that. I'm proud of you, Morgan. You killed the roach with Falchion!" Then, realizing what had happened, she spoke again in a less pleased tone of voice. "You used Falchion…to kill a roach. You used our father's sword—the last earthly possession of his that I have to remember him by…to _kill a roach_." Her tone of voice became increasingly more upset-sounding, and in response, Morgan's expression slowly became one of fear.

"Um…! At least we know we're related now?" Morgan spoke in a questioning tone as he gave a sheepish smile. "And that Falchion is the best insect-killing tool ever."

"You won't be making jokes when I'm done with you. _Come here_."

"AHHHH!" Morgan screamed as he ran out of the barracks, pursued by Lucina, still holding onto Falchion. "No, wait! Lucina! Have mercy on meeee!"

 **X-X-X**

It had been a few days since the "roach incident", as the Shepherds had come to refer to the day when Lucina and Morgan caused bedlam with their chase until their father scolded them. Morgan had been walking around the camp while reading a book when he suddenly felt like someone was staring at him. He hummed thoughtfully to himself before continuing to walk. Hardly a minute passed before he was startling into stopping by a noise.

"Morgan!"

Well, a voice, actually. Morgan turned around to look at Lucina, who was approaching him. "Hey, Lucina."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about the other day."

"You mean the thing with the roach?" Morgan smiled and closed his eyes as he remembered what happened. "Father really laid into us, huh? But it was…kind of nice to be scolded like that. I don't remember much about our family life where _I_ came from, but getting yelled at like that made me feel like we were a normal family."

Lucina blinked before she gave a short laugh and smiled as well. "I guess it did have its moments… I never got scolded for anything like that when I was a child."

"Maybe, if you _did_ exist in my time, we got into trouble together a lot. It sure felt familiar to me."

"Morgan." Lucina spoke up, getting the young tactician's attention. "Do you consider me your sister now?"

Morgan blushed and avoided looking at Lucina by looking up at the sky. "Well…I think we're related, at the very least."

"But when we were confronted by the roach, you called yourself my little brother and called me your sister."

Morgan's blush got darker. "Y-you remember that? It was a slip of the tongue, I guess. I won't do it again if you don't—"

"You don't understand. I _want_ you to be my brother."

"Huh?!" Morgan looked back to Lucina in shock. "Seriously?! Even after using Falchion like it was some bladed bug swatter?!"

Lucina frowned. "Don't get me wrong. It was still wrong of you to use our father's sword like that." She soon started to smile again as she placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "But as I've come to know you, I've come to care for you. It doesn't matter if your parents, my parents, and our parents of this timeline are all technically different versions of the same people, because they're still the same parents we love. And even if you didn't exist in my time or you were unable to use Falchion, I consider you my brother."

"Lucina…" Morgan sniffed and quickly rubbed his eyes to avoid having his potential tears be seen. He quickly began to smile with a look of passion in his eyes. "Luci— No, big sister! Pat me on the head!"

And just like, the touching moment was interrupted. "…What?"

"Isn't that something older siblings do to younger siblings? I've seen Father do it to Aunt Lissa a couple of times."

Lucina stared at her brother a few seconds before sighing. "Alright." She began patting Morgan on the head. He smiled and laughed childishly while Lucina smiled as well, mainly at how odd Morgan could be sometimes. _'I had actually been meaning to discuss his ability to wield Falchion, but he looks so much happier now. Another time, perhaps.'_

"Say, since I can use Falchion now, can I use it to cut the vegetables when I'm on kitchen duty?"

The affectionate patting stopped and Lucina laid her hand on Morgan's head, gripping it tightly. " _Morgan_ …!" The mere tone of her voice as she spoke his name was a threat.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Just kidding, Sis! P-please let me go. Heh-heh-heh…!"

 **X-X-X**

 **A/N: Okay, so I altered a part of the actual support conversation from the games, but the roach incident was probably my favorite one of Lucina's sibling support conversations.**


End file.
